Valentines Day Jacob an Bella style
by Staring At His Picture
Summary: This is the story of what happens between Jacob and Bella on Valentines Day and what happens afterwards. This is just some fluff. It was originally just a short little one shot but I've decided to add on to it because people liked it so much.
1. Steamy Garage

Valentine's Day: Jake and Bella style

**Warning: This story sort of pokes fun at gays, but it's nothing personal, so don't be offended if you are okay? I myself am okay with gays…but the La Push people aren't, so don't be mad! Grrrr…trying not to offend anyone is hard**

**This takes place during the time after Edward leaves Bella, and Jacob is there waiting to make her love him…how will things work out? READ IT 'BECAUSE I'M NOT GONNA TELL!**

I opened my eyes and found a smooth black rock with a note attached to it on my night stand. I picked it up and flicked on my bedroom light. It was a letter, from Jacob Black. I smiled as I read his big rough handwriting:

**Hey Bella,**

**Um…well, today's Valentine's Day. I got you a gift, but you're going to have to come down to La Push if you want to get it from me. Yeah, I could have brought it to you this morning and left it in your room, but instead I left this note. It's fun to make you come to me, so hurry up and get dressed, because I'm waiting for you at the beach. **

**Counting the minutes that turn into hours that seem to turn into days that seem to turn into years…**

**I know I have a lot of time to kill seeing as I'm a werewolf, but killing time alone is the worst kind of past time, so hurry up Bella!**

**Jacob**

I wondered where my Greek god was. I know I should have stopped myself when I started thinking of him, but today is Valentine's Day, and I've got nobody other then Jake to spend it with. I like Jake just fine, but I know in my heart of hearts that we will always just be friends and nothing more.

I am not feeling very happy of in live today. I feel like making a fashion statement to the world. Instead of dressing in the cliché red, pink, and white for Valentine's Day I picked out one of my very rare all black outfits.

I pulled on my tight black tee that read 'Heart Breaker' in glittering red letters across the front, and my one and only black, frilly, mini-skirt. I plucked my black and red head band out of my hair accessories drawer.

I'd gotten these highly uncharacteristic articles of clothing from old family friends that didn't really know me back in Phoenix. I pulled on my knee high, thin, tight-like socks, and put on my glittery black flats. I picked up my small black purse and threw my pink lip gloss, my keys, and my hardly used cell phone, and trotted down the stairs.

"Um…hey Bells. Happy Valentine's day sweetie," said Charlie sounding more confused than usual. "It is Valentine's day, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Yep, Dad. It is the most lovey dovey holiday on earth today? How are you going to spend it?"

Charlie picked up his empty cereal bowl and placed it in the sink. "I should be asking you the same question. Where are you going dressed up like that?" asked Charlie when he noticed how short my skirt was.

"I'm just going to visit Jake in La Push. He invited me down, and I've got nothing else to do but sit around and read and sleep," I said with a shrug.

Charlie relaxed when I said Jake's name. I guess he can't seem to picture me and Jake actually being serious together.

This is good, because we will never be anything serious. I am a tiny bit angered by the small possibility that Charlie could have possibly thought that I would ever go out with any other guy dressed like this.

Then again, Jake is a guy. Maybe I should have changed; I didn't want to encourage him.

"Well, I've actually got to be getting to work now. Have fun with Jake in La Push today," said Charlie half way to the door.

I quickly grabbed some toast and ran out to my old red truck. It rumbled to life in its awkward way, and I drove to La Push as fast as my ancient truck could go.

When I pulled up to the Black's residence Jacob was sitting on the front steps waiting with something behind his back. As soon as I stepped out of my truck he scooped me up into a big, Jacob sized, bone crusher hug.

"I'm happy to see you too Jacob! Now, I can't breathe so let go," I squeaked.

He released me and apologized, "I'm sorry Bella. Um, Happy Valentine's Day! I know it's corny but I got you this."

I lifted the bow quickly, and when I finished opening it I couldn't believe it. Well, more or less I didn't understand it.

There was a piece of bark from a dying tree that had me and Jake's initials carved on it. There were candy chocolate hearts and a card that simply said 'Love Jacob'.

I smiled up at him and wrapped him in a hugged. I could feel him pressing himself to me harder than necessary.

His skin burned against mine, but I couldn't seem to pull myself away. He wasn't restraining me, so I don't know why I didn't end the hug right then and there, but some unseen force pulled me towards Jake.

His breathe was slow and even, and I could smell his woodsy scent. It curled up into my nose and my feelings towards our strictly friends only relationship went right out of my mind's window and into the trash heap below.

When Jake pulled away I noticed Paul and Embry watching and laughing in the window. I blushed deeply with embarrassment.

When they came bounding out of the house shouting things like, "Hello little love birds!" and "Oh! They look so cute together, don't they?" and even, "I think I hear wedding bells! That's great for you guys!" my blush only intensified. Jacob stepped in front of me in a very protective manner and said, "And where are your valentines? It's not so much fun being all alone on Valentine's Day is it?"

Embry and Paul stopped dead in their mocking when Jake said that. Paul growled, and Embry just looked at his bare feet.

Jake smiled to himself and asked, "Or are you two gay lovers spending Valentine's Day mocking all of the straight couples?"

The growl building in Paul's chest grew louder, and he began to tremble. Embry stepped in front of him and pulled Paul back towards the house.

Jake yelled as they retreated; "Now you guys leave the normal couples alone. Don't be jealous just because society accepts them and not your kind!"

Embry shut the door with an unnecessarily loud thud. I looked Jake in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. He raised one of his back at me, which sent us into a wild fit of laughter.

Jake has a very cheery, infectious, loud laugh, and this made me feel even better. When he's happy, I am happy.

He's my very best friend, but I'm still not a hundred percent sure that we could ever truly be something more like what Jake dreams of. After I had nearly fallen on the ground from laughing, my ribs hurt really badly. Maybe that's what I get for laughing at Jake's cruel joke.

Jake took my hand and silently led me to the garage. When he flicked on the light, I saw the old rabbit sitting there collecting dust, and our motorcycles, in the corner.

It looked like Jake had given them a brand new paint job.

They looked bright and beautiful. My red motorcycle was still red, but now it had a few eye catching details. There was a dark brown russet wolf head painted on howling at the moon. I looked over at Jake's bike, and it was done up the same way. The only difference was that his bike was a glittery black color. Jake brought me to the other side to get a better look at the bikes. On that side that phrase 'Wolf Riders' was in white cursive letters. My heart jumped once, and then I smiled at Jake.

"They are gorgeous. Thanks Jake, you are the best, you know that right?" I said into his neck as I hugged him.

I felt him draw his self in closer. He just murmured, "I know."

This time the hug lasted much longer than the one out in front of the house had. I could feel his hot breathe of my back as his large hands ran up and down my back. We started to, sort of, sway from side to side (no matter how weird that may seem).

Again I smelled his nature woodsy scent. I pulled back and my fingers traced the lines of his face. I noticed that my little friend had grown up right in front of my eyes and I had missed it.

I'd been there, but hadn't truly been paying attention. The lines of his face were more defined and less soft like that of the younger Jacob Black.

Jake wasn't a boy any more. He was a man. Overnight he'd aged about six years.

Right now I was with a handsome, strong, funny man. It didn't matter that in his spare time he played with wolves and occasionally became one himself. At that moment he was all man; all mine.

I whispered, "Jacob Black."

Jake leaned down so that our noses touched. Mine felt like ice compared to his. He whispered, "Isabella Swan."

I had a feeling that I knew what would come next. I also knew I should have pulled back, but there was still some unseen force willing me to stay put pressed to Jake.

At that moment my heart hammered, my brain had shut down, and I was acting purely on impulses. Then Jake kissed me, long, soft, and carefully.

If felt like he was waiting for me to pull back and run. When we stopped to breathe I felt like I was turning red with excitement.

He opened his mouth to start speaking, but I pulled him back towards me. Words would only ruin the moment, so I stopped him by kissing him.

We stumbled together until my back was pressed to the rabbit. It was just like a scene from one of those corny horny teen movies that I hate so much.

Jake's hands drifted down my back, to my hips, and ended up resting on my butt. Normally this was going way beyond my physical boundaries rules with Jake, but that didn't matter. Everything felt so good, so fulfilling, and so right all at the same time.

My grip around his hot neck tightened, and I let out of moan of pleasure. I felt Jake's soft and intensely warm lips curve into a smile, but he never pulled back from me.

I felt us move together as we grabbed at each other hungrily. I wanted to be closer to Jake, but my subconscious drew a line at the region known to some teens as 'Home base'.

I could never go all the way with Jake. Not even if it were my birthday, I was drunk, and he was looking extra boylicious that day.

Jake pulled back an inch and whispered in my ear, "Why are we doing this, and why now?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Because, it's Valentine's day. Nobody every wants to be alone on this of all days, and you were really appealing to me today for some reason," I whispered back.

"Is that all it took? I wish I could have started looking appealing months ago," Jake replied before kissing me again and feeling around under my shirt.

My hands wildly explored places underneath Jacob's shirt. Then I got tired of wriggling my hands around under there, so I just pulled his white t-shirt over his head. Then Jake was shirtless, and tightly pressed against me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his aroma as he gently but passionately kissed my neck. I pulled him even closer and breathed out.

"My Bella," he whispered into my neck, and sent shivers of pleasure through me.

"My Jacob," I whispered back, returning the favor.

Then just as my hands were starting to drift down to Jake's pants region he grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands together in front of my face.

I blushed and said, "I'm sorry Jake. I guess it was too soon for that kind of thing!"

He started at me with his gorgeous, smoldering, brown eyes that seemed to be filled with passion, lust, and every other emotion that could connected to the word 'love'.

"No Bella. It's not that. I thought I heard Embry and Paul creeping around the garage door, and I didn't want them catching us doing, having, like, well you know what I mean right?" Jake said struggling to find the right words.

I reached out and brought Jake's nose to mine and whispered, "I don't care what they think."

I tried to bring my lips to Jake's but he pushed me away and with lightening speed picked his shirt up off the floor, and pulled it on. I just stood there in a bit of a daze and waited for him to tell me what he was rushing to do.

Jake hopped up on the car so he was sitting next to me playing with my hair.

He pecked me on the cheek and said, "Tell me about your week Bella."

I shrugged and told him about work, how Charlie was, and how school was for me.

In the middle of telling Jake about Lauren's temper tantrum in the middle of lunch because some guy broke up with her, Embry kicked the door in and screamed, "Gotcha!"

Paul strolled through next and laughed at Embry. "Emily and Sam are here. They're looking for you Jakey darling!" said Paul fluttering his eye lashes and gave Jake a cheesy smile.

Jake grinned and said, "You know Paul, if you keep that up people will really start to believe the rumors about you being a homosexual!"

Paul growled and lunged at Jake fiercely. Once again Embry had to step in front of Paul to hold him back from ripping up Jake.

Jake took me by the hand, past Embry and Paul, and into the house toward the living room.

Emily and Sam were talking about maybe visiting a restaurant in Seattle for a special evening. They seemed to be so deeply in love, that just seeing the way they looked at each other made me feel nervous and like I shouldn't be there interrupting.

Emily stood up and hugged me, while Sam turned his head and frowned at the light blue wall.

"Hello Bella dear! It's so nice to see you today! Hey Jacob, you been spending time with Bella?" said Emily smiling at us warmly.

"Hi Emily," I whispered as Jake laughed at my shyness.

Suddenly my cell phone buzzed. It said I had an urgent text message from someone unknown. Then the phone rang in the kitchen.

Jake hopped up to answer it. When he returned he looked broken.

"That was Charlie. He wants you to come home, now. He wouldn't say why exactly," Jake reported with a heavy sigh.

I said my good-bye to everyone. I felt relieved to be out in the fresh night air.

Jake walked me out to my car. Suddenly he spun me around, pressed me to the car door, and kissed me roughly.

"Good night Bella," Jake said as he brushed a stray hair out of my face.

I hugged him hard, but not very long before pulling away to climb into my old red truck.

When I got back home I ran straight past an anxious looking Charlie and into my dark little room. My cell phone buzzed and jingled again.

This time I flipped it open and saw that I had a missed text message. I clicked 'read' and this is what popped up:

Bella,

I'm missing you terribly. Especially today, when everyone else is cuddling up with their own special someone. I never should have pushed you away; I was a fool to let you go like that. I hope your day was better spent then mine. Did you go out? So many young men had their eyes on you, which one did you pick? Maybe I shouldn't have sent you this today, but a picture of your beautiful face kept running through my mind, so I had to say hello. Hello Isabella Swan.

-EC

My heart dropped. I knew who EC was; my ex-boyfriend/love and light of my dull life.

I could also tell by the way he'd typed it. Nobody would ever actually spell out all of those words in a text. They'd be lazy, and just abbreviate stuff. Edward was too good for that,but it probably helped to be able to type at vampire speed.

Suddenly Charlie trudged into the room grasping a bouquet of pink and red flowers, a heart shaped box of chocolates, and I red card with a hand drawn heart on the front.

"These are from some guy. Some delivery service dropped them off earlier," sighed Charlie setting them down on my bed.

I flipped open the card and it said, "Missing you", and on the bottom was Edward's neat and perfect signature.

I wanted to cry so hard, so I did. Charlie snuck out of the room, not wanting to be drowned in my salty tears.

I'd been making out with Edward's arch enemy, my best friend not more than an hour and a half ago. I felt guilty and over whelmed with shame.

I guess I must have fallen asleep and been dreaming, because I could have sworn that Edward was holding me to his chest and trying to sooth me. Guilty little me; I didn't even deserve to be dreaming about him right now, but he didn't leave.

**Love is blind, and ever changing. Love is unexplainable, and spontaneous. It is better to have lived and loved, then to never have lived at all, right?**

**What do you all think? This was my VERY first fanfic…so please review. Don't be kind if that's the kind of person you are. Be BRUTAL and VISCIOUS…unless I know you in real life 'cause then I'll have to hunt you down…no I'm kidding…or am I? Nobody knows! Mwhahahahaha Thanks for taking the time to read my crappy story!**

**Always luv,**

**Staring At His Picture**


	2. Jacob's View

**This is what happened to Jacob after Bella left on Valentine's Day. These are his thoughts about how he sees Bella and how he feels about what happened. Jacob is kind of being a man, or some of you might just call him an ASS.**

**It's kind of weird and sad, but isn't everything in life mostly that way? Or maybe it's just my life then if that's not how YOU live.**

**Okay…enjoy this chapter of my fluffy story…**

* * *

Jacob:

I stared off as Bella drove away in her beak up little red truck. Nothing could bring me down. I was high in the sky floating on cloud nine.

Bella had kissed me. She'd let me kiss her, and she actually seemed to be enjoying herself with me. I could hear her heart speed up when I touched her. She'll love me more then she thought she ever loved that worthless, heartless, cruel bloodsucker.

If only Embry and Paul had left us alone. She let me put my hands on her butt, she pulled my shirt off, and she let me feel around under her shirt. I'm so pissed with those pests. Bella was starting to reach for my pants before I heard them sneaking around the door.

"Stop trying to sneak up on me, gay boys. I can hear your thoughts, remember?" I said as I turned around smirked at Paul and Embry who were both crouched and ready to spring up and attack me.

Embry look at Paul and Paul look at Embry. They smirked at each other, and then at me. They straightened up and then Embry said, "And we can hear yours too, Jake."

I frowned at them and walked towards the kitchen to get a snack, and I could hear Paul and Embry following behind me, and I could feel them both frowning intensely at my back. It was sort of annoying and unnerving. If they wanted to beat me up they probably could; there were two of them and only one of me.

I was reaching into the cabinet to get a bag of chips as Paul said, "So we're pests, now are we? Annoying pests!" I laughed, nodded and shrugged in response.

Embry patted me on the back roughly, leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Bella was starting to reach for your pants." I laughed, nodded, and shrugged some more.

Paul started to cackled when he heard Embry whisper to me, "Oh, man! I'm sorry we ruined your special 'moment' with Bella. I guess I was just being an annoying pest! We're terrible pests, always getting in your way when hot chicks are practically begging you to get them all sexed up."

I spun around and shoved Embry and Paul into the wall. They hit the wall a little harder then I'd wanted them too, but they deserved it. They were annoying pests, and they had ruined my moment with Bella.

I ran out the front door, because I was a little afraid of what Sam would say to me about pushing Paul and Embry around. I was going to take a little walk around the neighborhood to think. I soon found myself running as fast as I could in the direction of the beach where Bella and I first met.

I found myself slowing down and stopping to sit on the log where Bella and I had first talked. My thoughts were swirling and were just a little mixed up in my mind. The cool breeze from the ocean washed over me, and it almost felt like it was blowing away the clutter in my mind.

Well, hopefully that was just the first of many other moments that would come with Bella. I know that Bella has her rules about how close he can be together, but I feel like earlier in the garage she wasn't really thinking about her rules. Hopefully I can get her to forget about those pointless rules again sometime soon.

Then I decided to go see if everything was okay with Bella. Charlie had sounded a little uneasy on the phone.

I hopped up off the rotting log and sprinted home. When I got home I went straight towards the garage and rolled my motorcycle out into the street and took off.

I was definitely speeding on my way to Bella's house, but that didn't matter. I just wanted to see her smiling face again. I wanted her smile at me, and to hug me, and maybe even kiss me.

I slowed down when I turned onto Bella's street and I got off of my motorcycle. I leaned my bike against the house and climbed the tree nearest to Bella's window.

I peered through the window, but it was really dark. There were two figures huddle together. The smallest one, which I guessed was Bella, was being cradled by the bigger one. Bella looked like she was crying, and then I looked at the dark figure sitting on her bed with her. It looked sort of like Charlie only larger and an odd chill drifted off of him.

I sniffed the air and a bitter and disgusting scent curled into my nostrils. It sort of smelled familiar, but I couldn't place the scent in my head. The name of what person or maybe creature that this scent belonged to was on the tip of my tongue, but it wouldn't come to me.

I started thinking while I was crouching on the tree limb. Whose scent was I smelling? Is that really Charlie I'm seeing sitting on the bed cradling Bella, my Bella? Can they see me sitting here watching?

Then the dark manly figure turned around and seemed to be looking directly at me. I lost my balance and almost screamed as I found myself falling backwards and hitting the chilly February ground.

I stood up and was still staring at the window when something told me that I had to leave. I had to go. Danger was coming my way. That's when I heard Bella become silent and saw the dark figure come to the window.

Who is that?

* * *

**What did you think of Jacob's after time story? I thought I did pretty well with this…what did YOU ALL think? TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!**

**Staring at his Picture (formally Emo and Moving On and Edward's Lady...i like to change names a lot)**


	3. Make Your Bed and Lay in it

I wiped my eyes and sat up I saw the figure that had been rocking me swiftly and gracefully and silently climb out of my bedroom window. The window that my true love had once used nightly to visit me.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I jumped up to get it. I hoped it would be Jake. He would make me laugh and forget about all of this.

Because, that was all I wanted at the moment. I wanted to forget the hurt and the pain.

Charlie had gone to bed early so I rushed to get the door before the door bell woke him up. I opened the door and saw Jake standing there looking down at me confused.

He stepped inside and asked, "Are you okay? Where's Charlie?"

I smiled weakly to hide the fact that I'd been crying but my voice sounded weak when I tried casually to say, "Yeah. I'm super. And, um…Charlie's sleeping. He has to get up early for work tomorrow."

It must have been because my voice broke because Jake scooped me up and carried me to the living room cough. He looked concerned and worried and he was starting to shake and tremble was he carried me.

"Really, Jacob. I'm great. Just fine and dandy. Now please, put me down. Please," I stated trying to sound strong even though we both knew that I was feeling terrible.

He sat me down on the cough in his warm lap and brushed hair out of my face. I wiped the stray tears that still fell from my eyes and breathed deeply to calm myself down.

"Bella, I know this will sound strange, but I think your bloodsucker still loves you. Even if he said he didn't when he left I'm quite sure that he hasn't stopped thinking about you. Really now, who could forget somebody as wonderful as you? You are smart, funny, kind, caring, and most of all, beautiful," Jake admitted.

It wasn't something that made me laugh, but it did bring a smile back to my red face. I hugged him around the neck and shook my head.

"No. I had a dream that while I was crying he was holding me. I'm the one who can't forget. I can't forget him so easily. He was the first man I ever loved," I whispered.

Jacob breathed deeply and I felt him start to tremble a little underneath me. I got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. I poured the water into the cup but set in down on the counter.

I sunk to the kitchen floor and just sobbed. I still felt so guilty. Edward was the first man I ever loved, and he told me that he didn't want me, and now there is a wonderful man sitting in my living room who is telling me that he loves me and he wants me and I feel the same way, but something is telling me that I shouldn't.

Jacob walked in and pulled me to my feet but I went totally limp in his strong arms. He scooped me up and started taking me upstairs towards my bedroom.

He gently placed me on my bed without a word and then sat down next to me and just hugged me to his large hot body. He sighed and said, "I love you Bella. You know this, and I've know it for quite a long time now. I want you to love me back, but…"

I interrupted, "Jacob Black! I do love you. I love you more then I should. I tell myself that we can just be friends but every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I can fly, just like Cascada says in her song 'Every time we touch'. And I love it when we touch. I really do…"

"But you aren't ready to be loved again," he interrupted in a whisper. He kept holding me and I felt his grip tighten and I heard him sigh a little too heavily for me to not feel guilty.

Before I realized what I was doing I reach up and started kissing Jacob all over and saying that I was so sorry that he felt so crushed all the time on account of me and my issues.

He didn't push me away, but pulled me closer and started saying that everything was okay and that I shouldn't feel the need to apologize to him.

And before I could remember that we were only friends and that we were only supposed to be friends I was on my back and Jacob was on top of me swiftly kissing me, and taking off my clothes while I started unzipping his pants.

It was like we were picking up where we left off in his garage.

And he kept going and I just screamed as we went straight past 1st, 2nd, and 3rd base until I slide us right past home. It was a complete homerun and I felt so a life afterwards, because I was a winner.

We were just cuddling and spooning and I felt so safe and warm. And that I fell asleep to the sound of our matching breathing patterns. It was calm and quiet and I was happy… for the time being at least.


	4. The Morning After

CORRUPTING THE 16 YR. OLD!!

woot!

yeah... I wanna corrupt one of those... but actually, wouldn't it be the other way around since Im not even near 15 yet?

oh well! read on and please review!

"Bella… Isabella Marie Swan and Jacob Black! Oh lord! Jacob put your clothes on and get out of my daughter's room right this second! And I'm calling Billy, so don't think you're not in trouble too!" yelled Charlie turning redder by the second.

Spit flew from his mouth and his eyes were red too. I was sitting upright and looking very frightened and all I could do was hold my blanket up to hide my breast so I wouldn't flash my dad.

Jacob leapt up and grabbed his pants and sneakers and slipped past Charlie and out the door. He made the "call me" jester behind Charlie's back and of course I would definitely by calling him later.

Charlie fumed, "Isabella Swan what were you too doing last night in here? How could you bring him here and just do something like that?! Sometimes I wonder where your head is!"

I was speechless. I had never seen Charlie so enraged before. He was like a screaming angry tomato with hands and feet.

"Isabella Marie Swan what do you have to say about this?" questioned Charlie while furiously tapping his foot.

Then a thought came into my head. Who did he think he was yelling at me? I'm 18 years old. I can do whatever the hell I want to. Maybe I should just threaten him that I'll go live with Renee.

I sighed and said, "We had this amazing sex last night. Is that what I was supposed to say?"

Charlie was like a chameleon. He went from red to green in ten seconds flat. It's understandable though. What parent likes to think about their child have sex with a family friend? Most don't.

Charlie shocked me when he asked frankly, "Well did you use protection? Are you on the pill at least? I'm too young to be a grandparent."

I giggled a little and replied, "Yes. A condom and I'm on that pill. Safe sex is good sex. Why are you too young to be a grandparent? It'd be nicer for the kid to have a young grandparent who could run around with them."

Charlie rolled his eyes and firmly said, "You are not allowed to see Jacob Black for the next three weeks. End of this discussion. Go put some clothes on please."

Charlie turned to go downstairs, and just to bother him I started scream about Jake and how wonderful our sex had been, "Jacob was huge! It was like having sex with a wild animal! A big, hairy, cuddly, loveable, horny animal!"

I could have sworn I heard Charlie shiver and almost fall down the remaining stairs. And perhaps I had just found out what it felt like to have sex with a wolf.

I showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a loosely fitting sweatshirt. I bounced down the stairs into the kitchen.

Charlie was on the phone and I heard a warbled yell coming from the other end. I guested it must have been Billy have a fit about the fact that I had de-virgin-ified his 16 year old son.

Charlie hung up the phone and looked at me without a word. He grabbed a piece of toast as it popped out of the toaster and walked out to his car and went to work.

I sat down to the table and decided right then and there what I should do about Jacob. After I ate I decided that I would have to call the Black residence and risk being yelled at by Billy so I could talk to Jake about what we'd done last night. Or had it lasted until earlier this morning?

The phone rang and I heard an angry voice, "Yes Bella."

Shit. "Hello Billy," I breathed heavily. "Is Jake home? Can I please speak to him please?"

Billy hesitated for a minute and then sighed a great deal and cleared his throat before finally replying, "Why?"

I was confused by this answer to my question, and I hate it when adults think it's okay to answer a question with another question. It doesn't make any sense and the conversation just becomes a circle.

One question after another chasing the first question.

I said in what I hoped was a monotonous voice that gave no hint of my confusion or panic, "You know why Billy. And I just really want to sort things out and talk to Jacob, so please just give him the phone."

Billy started yelling into the reciever, "Don't call her anymore you little trash heap whore! Stay away from my 16 year old son Jacob. Leave him alone. Leave me alone. Leave the pack alone. Go find some bloodsucking vampires to hang out with! And Jacob never even came home just so you know! Are you happy that you've corrupted my son?"

And then the phone went silent and I hear the click that meant he'd hung up on me. Trash heap whore? I'd hate to hear Billy swearing. It'd sound like a 6 year old walking around skipping saying the "F" word.

The nerve of that idiot, though! Calling me a whore and saying that I was the one who'd been doing the corrupting! I'd made it 18 years as a virgin and after Edward left I was planning on dying that way.

Jacob should be locked away for corrupting an adult woman…

I put the phone back on the hook and walked upstairs to my room and flopped down on my unmade bed. It smelled like my hair and Jacob's woodsy wild scent. I buried my face deep within my pillows and just breathed in and out deeply and waited for something to happen.

And something did happen. The chilly february air hit the back of my bare neck and the hairs all stood at attention. I rubbed my neck as I sat up to see who was at my window. When I saw who it was a tear slide down my cheek and I didn't have time to wipe it away because he did it for me. With even the slightest of touches to flick away a tear I knew that I loved him, and that I always would.

Who's the "He" at the end? Well if you want me to tell you I am requesting that at least 20 people have to review this and say something about it otherwise I'm giving up on this story... It could keep going, but I wanna move on... so maybe I'll start writing two different stories at once... who knows?


End file.
